Air Supplena Island
|type = Venetian island |place = , |mangadebut = |animedebut = |population = 6 |colors = BattleTendency}} is an island that can be reached north of Venice in about 30 minutes by boat. It is primarily featured in Battle Tendency, and is where Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli do most of their Ripple training. Description Air Supplena Island is the complete opposite of the warm and bright atmosphere of Venice, but makes up for it with the large looming towers of unique design. Situated in the Adiratic Sea, both the shores of Venice and Yugoslavia can be seen in the distance. The entire island is owned by Lisa Lisa. Pillar In the middle of the island is a giant tower with a pillar inside that protrudes from a large pit. The pillar was built in 39 A.D., in the Roman Era, before the city of Venice was established. It was created by those who were trying to revive the Ripple technique, which had been largely wiped out due to the onslaught of the Pillar Men. It was mentioned by Caesar that many students of the Ripple have died trying to climb the pillar. The height of the pillar is 24 meters and its greatest circumference is 7.20 meters. It was constructed with a slippery polished stone with oil flowing from the top and drenching the entirety of the pillar. The system is set up so that the oil reaches the bottom and then is taken back up to the top so that it constantly flows much like a fountain. In order to climb the oil-covered pillar, one must use a concentrated Ripple in order to stick to the surface of the pillar, largely as part of a stamina test in which one must maintain the Ripple for a prolonged period of time. While the pillar is not perfect and is cracked at some locations, the cracks in the pillar contain traps, one of which shoots concentrated oil out of the pillar with enough cutting power to cut through a pen perfectly. As stated by Lisa Lisa, this test only allows climbing the pillar with Ripple and no other help. There is no exit other than climbing the pillar. The higher you go the more protruding is the pillar's shape, making it gradually harder to climb. The walls surrounding the pillar are more protruding than the pillar. Pillar Test Progress The following is a timeline of Joseph and Caesar's progress going up the pillar. *25 Hours elapsed until Joseph realized how to stick to the pillar. Caesar has progressed 15 meters. *49 hours passed and Caesar is stuck at 18 Meters and JoJo on 16. Due to the amount of concentration needed for the test, Joseph was neither hungry or sleepy. *3 hours later (52 hours since the test began) Caesar is at 19 meters and Joseph 18. Joseph discovers the first trap: Oil blasting at high pressure. Both are momentarily stuck. Caesar manages to use repelling Ripple to dive through the oil blast. *9 hours later, (61 hours since the test began) Caesar reaches the top. *9 minutes later, Joseph uses the High-Pressure Oil stream as a slide and launches himself towards the outer wall, thus reaching the top with Caesar's help. Other features Fight Island Joseph's final trial took place outside Air Supplena on another smaller island appropriately named Fight Island. The island can only be accessed via a narrow walkway from the Air Supplena, due to the large stone walls surrounding the area. Inside consists of a building and a large, but shallow pit completely filled with protruding spikes. Though typically not a suitable battleground, experienced Ripple users are required to use the Ripple in order to cushion their feet and traverse the pit. Joseph was expected to battle Loggins here, but upon arriving discovered his master killed by Esidisi and engaged with him instead. Trial Ground On the northeast side of the island is an area used for combat training or testing. Aside from several small trees, there are two relatively large towers shaped similar to hourglasses and are attached at the top by two ropes. The only way to reach the platforms at the top of each tower is to presumably climb a ladder. During combat, Ripple users are expected to balance on the ropes while attacking. This location is where Caesar Zeppeli had his final trial against his master, Messina. Gallery saplenatower.png|The giant Tower located in Air Supplena HighViewIsland.png|The Island view from above Chapter_79.jpg|Overview of the island Air Supplena Island EoH.png|Fight Island in ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven'' Residents Video Games The Fight Island portion of Air Supplena Island appears as a stage in the video game ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven''. *'Stage Gimmick': The spikes on the stage cause gradual damage to every character except Ripple users (until their stamina meter runs out), Vampires, and Pillar Men. Big damage is taken if characters are knocked down onto them. References Site Navigation Category:Locations